The Loud House Movie/Transcript
(After the companies are shown, it cuts to show a view of Bangers & Mosh at night with Death of a Bachelor playing. It cuts to inside as everyone's enjoying themselves & shifts to a young Lynn & Rita) Lynn Sr.: So what about your day? Rita: My day was fine. I see you want to be a chef. That's nice. Lynn Sr.: Yeah, it is. But I'm stuck with this IT job for the time being. One day, I will become a chef myself. Rita: Yeah, it's strange that Albert knew that I would date an older boy, even though he knows I'm bisexual. Lynn Sr.: Yeah, that is strange for a new dental assistant. Waiter (passing them their meals): Dinner is served. (As they eat, we pan over to where Maximus is sitting, eyeing them) Waiter: And here's your meal, sir. Maximus: Thanks, keep the change. (He then starts eats as he continues eyeing the couple) (Later as Lynn Sr & Rita were leaving, Maximus meets up with them) Lynn Sr.: Who are you? Maximus: I'm Maximus Vice. You can call me Max. Rita: He's a friend of mine. Max, do you mind? We're trying to end off our evening. I know you liked it when I gave you that kiss on the cheek after saving me, but could you come back some other time. Maximus: Alright, then. Sorry about that. See ya. (As they leave, he says ominously) If I can't have you, no one can. (Later that night, we cut to the apartment where Lynn Sr. & Rita are staying at.) (Lynn Sr. & Rita come home & start making out with Maximus watching them outside, calculating when he should enter their apartment. He smashes the lock off & enters the apartment. He the jumps out the window & climbs the wall to their apartment.) (He waits until Lynn Sr. got up to clean off in the shower, puts on a ski mask & then breaks down the window & goes after Rita, while Lynn is showering. Lynn Sr. then sees Maximus pinning Rita down) Lynn Sr.: Let her go! Maximus: Alright. I'm not just here to kill her. ''I'm here to kill ''you! (throws Rita aside & lunges at him & starts fighting him by ramming him into the wall, but was able to break from him & smashes a picture frame over Maximus' head) (They then start fighting all around the room & slam each other over the cupboard & the kitchen table with Maximus being able to beat Maximus.) (Maximus then starts the sink & fills it with water to drown him, which he does as he rammed Lynn Sr.'s head into the water) (Rita, having recovered, grabs a knife & stabs him in the back, where he screams in pain & Lynn Sr. is saved from drowning. She then calls 911) 911 Operator: 911, what's your emergency? Rita: There's a killer in our apartment!! He's killing my boyfriend!! (Maximus then grabs the phone, smashes to pieces & goes after her again.) (Maximus then injects a serum into her back, only to get hit in the back by Lynn Sr. with one of the chairs from the kitchen.) (Maximus then goes back to attacking Lynn, throwing his head through the window & throws him to the other side, but just when he's about to kill him, Lynn Sr. points to tell him to look behind him) Maximus: She's not dead & behind me, isn't she? (Lynn Sr. nods, Maximus turns around & Rita smacks him with a lamp, knocking out him out.) (Awhile later, the police arrived, but Maximus ran away before they came & Lynn Sr. & Rita are carried out on stretchers.) Police Officer #1: Can you describe him for us? Rita: It was too dark for us to see. Police Officer #2: It'll be fine, ma'am. We'll find him. (It then jumps to the 1990s with a pregnant Rita & Lynn Sr. trying to support her, but they noticed water in the floor) Rita: The baby's coming!! Lynn Sr. (quickly): Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Let's go! (They race to the hospital, but get stuck in traffic. So they come with an idea by jumping on top of the cars & then starts running to the hospital, which they were able to make it there.) (It later cuts to after Lori being born & then she's taken home with her parents & then cuts to Lynn Sr. & Rita being woken up by Lori's crying, who calms down after Rita gave her her phone.) Rita: She really seems to like my phone. (then goes back to sleep) (Young Lori is seen sleeping with the phone & then cuts to black where the opening credits show with The Loud House Mix playing.) (It then cuts to morning in Royal Woods & later The Loud House with My House playing in the background) (It cuts to Lincoln's room where he wakes up & then gets startled by the audience.) Lincoln: Aah!! Oh, hi there. (gets up) I'm Lincoln Loud, the middle child & token male of the Loud Kids & this is my room. Let me introduce you to my sisters. (The camera moves away from him & locks the door on him.) HEY! Let me out! I need to get ready! (It then moves to Lori & Leni's room with Leni noticing the audience) Leni: Aah! Lori!! We're being watched by creeps!! (Lori then turns the camera over to her) Lori: Get out of our room!!! (kicks out the camera & it moves to Luna & Luan's room.) (Luna is seen playing & notices the audience) Luna: Wasn't expecting an audience this early. Luan: They're not here for you. They're here for my jokes, Canon foder. (laughs) Get it? (The camera hits her head) Luna: Guess not. Or maybe they did, but it wasn't funny. (The 2 start fighting & the camera gets hit with a ball with Lynn noticing.) Lynn: Uh... (runs away downstairs & Lily passes by) (The camera then goes to the twins room) Lola: (squees) Finally someone I can give makeup to! Lana: Lola, they're here to check out my new frog. Not to get a makeover. Lola: They are! Lana: They're not! (The 2 also start fighting & the camera moves to Lynn & Lucy's room, but no one's there. Lincoln then arrives) Lincoln: There you are! (hears Lola & Lana & Luan & Luan fighting) Uhh!!! Be right back. Don't move! (leaves the camera goes into the venting & Lincoln is heard saying) Dang It!! (The camera goes through the vents & sees Lucy picking up her tarot cards. She notices the camera.) Lucy: Can't talk! I gotta get ready for something awful! Can't tell! Spoilers!!! (leaves) (Lincoln is heard crawling though the vents) (The camera moves to Lisa & Lily's room & crashing into Lisa's experiment) Lisa: My experiment! You keep it occupied while I go find a stabilizer. (Lincoln kicks the vent off) Lincoln: This isn't how I wanted to start my day or my movie! (notices the experiment) Uh, oh (runs & the experiment explodes, sending Lincoln crashing into the garage & onto the bicycle) I hate my life. (screams as he goes careening down to the street ending up past Flip's food & fuel. Lincoln then appears again with red slush on him.) MMMMM.... cherry! (Flip comes out, shaking his fist) Flip: THOSE FLIPPIES AREN'T GOING TO PAY FOR THEMSELVES!!!!!!!!!!!! (Lincoln then starts going through a lot of houses including Tetherby's) Tetherby: First, you & your sisters spray me with mustard & now you go through my house without warning! LOUD!!!! (Lincoln then goes into the park crashing through the park rangers office) Lincoln: Sorry, about that Mr. Ranger. Park ranger: Who cares? (broken) NOBODY COMES HERE ANYWAY! (puts his arms & head on his desk & cries) (Lincoln goes into a sewage plant, accidentally causing a septic meltdown & the place explodes, sending Lincoln into the river until he washed ashore) Lincoln: I better get home! (reaches his home & jumps through the holes he went through the explosion back to Lisa & Lily's room, where Leni & Lynn are used as battering rams by the other sisters) Lisa: Where were you at? Lincoln: I just landed in the backyard. Lynn: For that long? Lincoln: Yeah. (They leave & speaks to the audience) I know! Sometimes a white lie works for everyone. Lucy: We're still here. Lincoln: Aaah!! You are? Lisa: Yeah, we know about your talking to the audience. Lincoln (annoyed): Let's put in the next scene then. (he & his sisters pull the right side of the screen to the next shot to Royal Woods Junior High) That was easy. (hears people talking about The Destroyer) Clyde: Did you hear about the Destroyer? Lincoln (nervous): No, I haven't. I'm actually the Destroyer. Clyde: Wait, you are?! Lincoln: Don't tell anyone. Besides, what am I going to tell my sisters? (It cuts to the News Report of the Destroyer) News Man Tucker: Earlier this morning, a reckless criminal being coined the Destroyer, wrecked Royal Woods this morning. (as he says this Maximus arrives to Royal Woods whose now as old as Lynn Sr. & Rita) No one exactly knows who the destroyer is, but the investigation is still ongoing. (It zooms out to the Loud sisters.) Lori: That is litteraly horrible! Lynn: Yeah! When I get my hands on that destroyer I am going to kill him! (Lincoln comes downstairs) Lincoln (nervous): The news is not that interesting. There's a rumor going around that 90% of the news given out is not true.(He takes the TV remote & kept changing channels until ARRGH appears.) Lucy: I saw something in my cards earlier today. Lynn: It better not be me waiting for the bathroom again. Lori: Or me literally getting blasted by air. Lincoln: Or making me ultra-paranoid. Lucy: It's not that, or that, or that. They said that something from our families' past will change everything we know & it'll take all of us to overcome it. Lincoln: Just like the Destroyer, that's just made up. (Lisa is stunned that he took the words out of her mouth. Just then, the doorbell is heard.) I'll get it. (opens it & sees Maximus) Who are you exactly? Maximus: Oops...where are my manners? Call me Maximus... Maximus Vice. I am an old friend of your mother. Lori: OK well, we're her kids (Maximus looks inside and see all 11 kids.) Maximus (shocked by how much kids there are): OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! Lynn: Yeah, I know. It's fine once you get used to it. Maximus: (calmed down) Can I see your parents? Luna: They're not here right now. Maximus: Where are they then?I Luan: They're still at work. Maximus: Can I come in? Lincoln: Sure. Maximus: So how is it being the token male, Lincoln? Lincoln: How do you know my name? Maximus: I just guessed. Lincoln: Fine, I guess. Maximus: Can you all show me around? All Loud Kids (suspiciously): Sure.... (looking at him suspiciously) Maximus: Why are you all looking at me like that? I'm not a bad guy. All Loud Kids: We know. Lisa: We just need to keep an eye on you while we show you around. Category:The Loud House Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Unfinished pages Category:Movies Category:Unfinished articles Category:Unfinished